


Stupid, Not Oblivious

by fancyachatup



Series: Malec Appreciation Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sex Talk, Bro Time, Canon Compliant, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Internalized Homophobia, Jace is a good friend, M/M, Malec Week 2017, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), alec tells Jace he lost his v card, jace is super supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: Jace isn't exactly a warm and fuzzy kind of guy, but he'll push through it if it means he gets to hear just how happy Magnus makes Alec.OrAlec tells Jace he and Magnus had sex and Jace wants to make sure Alec is treated right.





	Stupid, Not Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a day late with posting this, sorry sorry sorry.

Jace may be stupid, but he was not oblivious, and the way Alec was acting today was highly suspicious and could only be the result of one thing. Magnus. So he feigned innocence and proceeded to follow Alec around the Institute before trapping him in his own office. Alec was none the wiser to the impending interrogation, and sat at his desk, unprepared for what was coming.

"So, what'd he do?" Jace asked casually, plopping onto one of the chairs on the other side of Alec's desk. Alec startled, seeming to come out of his own world

"What?" Alec stuttered out, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Who? No one did anything, Jace." He said as he bit his lip, which was Alec's tell that he was hiding something. Not to mention that Jace could feel Alec's nerves through the bond.

"C'mon Alec. We're Parabatai, we can each other anything" Jace leant over to clap a hand on in Alec's back before sitting back down, "So, what did Magnus do?" For a moment, Alec looked startled (and slightly ashamed?) but relaxed when he saw that Jace was smiling at him. Jace knew it was hard for Alec to talk about his feelings, especially ones regarding Magnus.

The two had been together for a few weeks by now, and Alec still retreated into himself whenever someone mentioned their relationship. Which, yeah. Jace understood. Not everyone had particularly nice things to say about it, but he did. Or, he would, if Alec gave him the chance. So he waited until Alec's self-consciousness faded into a hesitant smile that quickly transformed into a blinding one.

"I, um. Well, yesterday. Last night I guess, we, uh, we took the next step?" Alec's blush was unlike anything Jace had seen before, and so was his smile. Not to mention the adoration he had in his eyes. It was surreal, to see Alec's eyes crinkle in happiness and feel just how happy Alec was through the bond.

"Wait. Next step?" Jace asked, finally catching up to what Alec had said.

Alec ducked his head, and even though Jace didn't think that was possible, his face turned a darker shade of red.

He was embarrassed.

Which, no. Jace couldn't have that. He'd watch Alec evolve into an entirely new person in less than a month. A more confident, self-assured one, and it was all because of Magnus.

But to realize that Alec didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to Jace about sex with his boyfriend sent a pang of horror through him. Jace talked to Alec about his sex life all the time. Hell, Alec had even walked in on him before. Sex wasn't an off-limit topic for them.

So why was he acting so weird about it all?

And then Jace felt himself grow sick to his stomach with the realization that maybe Alec thought Jace would make fun of him, or worse, be disgusted by the admission. It was an emotion that Jace had no words for. He abhorred the way Alec's calm and collected demeanor diminished slightly as the silence stretched. And it made Jace want to prove Alec's preconceived notions wrong all the more.

"That's good right? I mean, that's a big deal Alec." Jace said. It may not have been the best response, but Alec relaxed slightly in response to it.

"I- yeah." Alec responded, still blushing but more confident in his answers now that he Jace wasn't going to run for the hills.

"And it was...good?" Jace asked hesitantly. Alec stared down at the desk, nodding his head slightly. This was all uncharted territory, him and Alec discussing Alec's sex life. "He treats you right?"

Alec snapped his head back up to meet Jace's gaze, a fiery look in his eyes that Jace recognized from whenever Alec defended Isabelle from their parents.

"Magnus is a good person, Jace. He's thoughtful and caring, and he's always in tune with my emotions. He's good to me and he's good for me. He respects me and- by the angel- he's...he is amazing."

When he was done, Alec was slightly out of breath, having gotten up from his seat to pace around.

"Good. That's good. All I've ever wanted for you to find someone who takes care of you the way you're always taking care of us," Jace said, holding his hands up in front of him to communicate that he wasn't a threat to him or Magnus. Alec stopped his pacing, and Jace stood up slowly, walking over to where he was standing in the middle of his office.

"You deserve nothing but the best, Alec, and I'm glad that Magnus is, apparently, the best," Jace said seriously, but changed his tone into a more teasing one, "After all, it'd be kind of awkward for me to tell the High Warlock of Brooklyn that he needs to step up his game with my Parabatai."

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, but it was unmistakable, the relief in his eyes. He could feel it in their bond too, the way Alec reacted to his acceptance of his and Magnus' relationship. There was something else though, something that he could see and feel, and it was that Alec had more to share.

"Go for it, buddy. You've spent years listening to me bitch about all of my one night stands. The least I could do is lend an ear while you talk about your first time with the love of your life." Jace said while he waggled his eyebrows.

And just like that, Alec transformed into a lovestruck teenage girl. He was waxing poetic about Magnus' amazing abs and beautiful biceps. And, yeah Jace loved his Parabatai, but it didn't mean he wanted to learn all about Magnus' bedroom capabilities. Thankfully, Alec was keeping it PG, so Jace was able to make good on his promise.

"I, um...he showed me his Warlock Mark." Alec confessed as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Really?" Jace's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. There were two things Valentine had taught him about Warlocks. (Well, there's a lot Valentine had told him about Warlocks, and they were far from kind. But Jace chose to not remember any of the bigoted and hateful lies he'd spoken about their kind and instead focus on the facts.)

One, was that a Warlock would never reveal their true age, no matter the circumstance or person. The other, was that their marks were incredibly personal, and heavily guarded. Sure, some chose to display theirs in an attempt to show their power, but those were typically the kinds of people who had Marks that weren't easy to glamor. It was even more rare for Warlocks to show their Marks to anyone other than their own people, especially Shadowhunters.

Jace had known for a fact that it had taken the Clave centuries to discover Magnus' cat eyes. The minute Alec had kissed the other man, Jace had pulled up any and all records the Clave had on him, wanting to know what kind of person he was. Of course, all of the information and documentation were proven to be nothing but lies and slander, but he'd still seen Magnus' real eyes.

There was only one photo in which Magnus had his Mark showing, and it was a fairly recent one, taken right after Valentine's supposed death, and Jace had the sneaking suspicion that Magnus had left them purposefully unglamored.

"They're beautiful," Alec sighed wistfully.

"Oh yeah?" Jace chuckled. He'd never seen Alec look like a lovestruck teenager. Man oh man was his Parabatai whipped. "What was the big reveal like? Did he brag about inspiring the Renaissance Era again?"

Alec's brows furrowed and he purses his lips. "No, it was an accident. He thought I'd be afraid of them. Or disgusted or something."

"How does an all powerful Warlock accidentally show you his Mark?" Jace was bewildered. He'd read about how powerful Magnus was, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how a High Warlock could accidentally reveal something as special as his Mark.

Alec blushed bright red again, the tips of his ears burning.

"You know what? I don't wanna know." Jace said as he made his way out the door.

He paused in the doorframe and turned back. "Hey Alec?"

"Yeah?" Alec was back at his desk.

"I'm really glad you found Magnus." 

The pulse of elation he felt through the bond was more than enough proof that Magnus and Alec were meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! Comments are worshipped! Bookmarks are smiled upon! x


End file.
